Aterven
The Dark Deity. Father of Darkness, secretly the Dather. Aterven is a Deity that loses his whole area of the universe in the War of Gods. His area was out of the warzone but when the war become out of control it lead to the destruction of his Galaxies. He was one of the Deities that disagreed to allowing the War to happen and told the Deities that it could critically damage their creations or even remove their creations. Once the war was over he finds out it was only his galaxies that were vaporized. Whatever he had left he lead them into a hidden red planet. This world would be the new home for his creations and he let them rebuild their civilization. Ateven left the Universe for awhile into another dimension to find a way to bring back his galaxies but years after years he became more hateful. He blamed himself for not intervening and putting the Deities in line. He came across an adventurer that had too high of a Power Level to read and this adventurer gave him a crystal. The crystal was so dark it was emitting black light and the crystal was glowing dark grey. Ateven was informed by the adventurer how to use it and had been suggested what to do with it. The adventurer seemed understanding and said to Ateven what Ateven wanted to hear. Ateven return to the universe with a new energy, dark energy. With the crystal he converted his people from blue energy to Dark blue energy; using a ritual that merges energy instead of changing the energy the alma connects with. What fueled this energy was the hunger of power and greed. He sent agents to take over worlds around the universe. Dark blue energy was not matched by any other supernatural's power and was a record braking boost of a supernatural's Magical Energy Power. These agents became Kings, Queens, Warlords, War ladies and more leader titles. Arteven was taking other Deities world's under their noses. The lack of connection between supernaturals and celestial beings made it easy for no retaliation. It was until a group of individuals found a Titan to help them find a way to defeat Dark blue Supernaturals, ending tyrant across the worlds. But they never found the cause of it, if there was a leader and if there is more. Therefore they created a Brotherhood that watched over parts of the universe and take out any Dark blue supernaturals. Arteven knew he could not go in silent this time as all other silent ways were being blocked by his new enemy. He started a campaign to take over the universe. Aterven began the Dark War. Just before the war began he introduced pure Dark energy and converted supernaturals to Dark energy, recruiting rogue gods and rallying his surviving gods to form armies to spread destruction and chaos from brutal acts. Pure Dark energy was not far from the power of Dark Blue energy but it was less vulnerable and still greater than other energies. It is also able to corrupt other energies, similar to how Dark blue dampens other energies type. Aterven has the immortal purpose of destroying the universe to rebuild it in his own image. He has created items that range so high that some of these items could destroy the universe and vastly change the universe. Category:Character Category:Dark Legion Category:Deity